


How I Met My Furry Boyfriend

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf/Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: I didn’t really read this before I posted it, so I hope it’s ok.





	How I Met My Furry Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really read this before I posted it, so I hope it’s ok.

They met under strange circumstances. Emile was awake at the very early hours of the morning. Dark enough that people would still be asleep but also light enough that he could hunt during his morning “jog” before having to go to work. He wasn’t sure how he never got caught, or rather accused of being a vampire. 

Emile was jogging through the thickest part of the trail, usually the best part for catching animals, when he spots a huge wolf eating the meat off a deer. He stills his movements, trying his best not to attract its attention to him yet. He stares as he tries find a weak spot on the wolf.

He launches into action as he pins the wolf down with superhuman strength. The wolf yelps as it’s taken by surprise. Emile stares down into its face a little surprised, the wolf has light blue glowing eyes. He’s mesmerized, in the several thousand years he’s been alive, he’s never seen a werewolf in person. 

Emile continues to lock eyes with the beast until he feels the arm that’s pinning down its breast bone transform into a human’s chest. He flicks he eyes back up to meet a pissed off male. The other male digs his untransformed claws into Emile’s skin and throws him on the ground.

The other male’s voice is silky when he says, “You know, I’d hate to kill a pretty boy,” he snarles, “But you know to much.” Emile throws himself into a panic. “Wait, wait, wait,” He bares his fangs as the other male looks back down at his face, “I’m magical like you. Please don’t hurt me.” Emile looks at the other male dead in the eyes, he can see the wheels in his head turning. “Tch.” The other male releases Emile and turns into a half werewolf as he continues to finish eating his deer.

Emile watches as blood drips down the other guy’s face. “I think you scared away all the game that’s usually here,” Emile huffed as he tired looking around for other animals. The other male looked up at him. “You need blood right?” Emile turned back around from searching through a bush. “Yeah, just that. I don’t care too much for the meat of the animal.” 

“Ah you must be the one that leaves the drained animals around. Here take this deer’s blood.” Emile licked his teeth and instantly sank his teeth into the dead deer. “I don’t care too much for all the blood that comes with the meat. It’s been a nice treat finding the drained animals you leave behind.”

Emile came back up, blood slightly dripping from his mouth before he darts his mouth back out to catch it. “Man, this guy had a lot of blood.” The other male swallowed down the chunk of meat but revealing blood dropping down his chin, “You’re telling me.” He wiped it off with the back of his hand as he chuckled.

Emile looked at him intently, infatuation shining in his eyes, he moves his thumb up to a spot where he missed the blood. The other male looked startled with his eyes full of wonder. “Um,” he wiped the blood on the ground, “What’s your name?”

“Patton,” Patton grabbed his wrist, Emile gulped. “How have I never seen you before? You’re magnificent.” Patton’s tail wagged as his ears quirked back behind his head. “I got kicked out of my pack. I’ve been hunting here for a week. I knew mostly when you hunted, I never saw you, but you left a delicious trail.” Patton smiled at him and laced their fingers together. His tail still wagged behind him, and instead of feeling on ease. Emile made him feel relaxed. “What about you pretty boy? And why were you so late?”

“I’m Emile. Patton, are you homeless?” Patton gulped, tail stopping, ear laying flat against his head, “yeah.” “That’s ok.” Patton looked up at him, “Patton, would you like to stay with me?” Patton squeezed his hand, “Sure Emile, but you have to answer my question pretty boy.” 

Emile thinks back on how excited he was to meet Patton and how much he loves him. He stops running his hand through his soft fur. Patton looks up and nuzzles his hand. “You know I love you right?” He runs his finger down his snout as Patton darts his tongue out to lick it. He smiles as Patton wags his tail. He’s not sure how he’s ever lived without him.


End file.
